This application claims the priority of German patent document 10 2005 009 117.2, filed Mar. 1, 2005, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to an internal combustion engine having at least two cylinder rows, or banks.
European Patent Document EP 0 405 612 B1 discloses an internal-combustion engine which has cylinders mutually arranged in a V-shape, with corresponding fuel injectors being fastened to the cylinder heads on the inner side of the V. A centrally disposed air intake module extends above this arrangement.
One object of the present invention is to provide an internal combustion engine with common-rail injection, in which the fuel supply device as a whole is integrated on or in the internal-combustion engine, in a space-saving manner.
This and other objects and advantages are achieved by the internal combustion engine according to the invention, in which the central fuel supply line (common rail) is centrally arranged below the air intake system of the internal-combustion engine. In this case, individual lines are branched off from the two longitudinal sides of the common rail, and are connected to injectors fastened in the cylinder head. As a result, with the exception of the high-pressure pump, the high-pressure supply unit for the fuel is arranged completely within the V and is protected from outside damage. In addition, the acoustically normally noticeable injection valves can be shielded by the air intake system.
According to the invention, the modularly constructed air intake system has a shell-shaped construction, with recesses formed in a bottom shell on its underside, in which recesses individual fuel lines are accommodated in a space-saving manner.
In addition to top and bottom shells, the air intake system has a center part arranged in-between, in which, in the assembled condition, air intake ducts for the individual cylinders are formed.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.